Certain currently available launchers utilize a powder charge for launching a projectile which may be to secure forced entry or which may carry fire extinguishing chemicals or other chemicals or objects or a line. Such devices are dangerous to use because they are prone to cause explosions and fires. Also, the shot is expensive and the storage life short. Another kind of known launcher includes a movable element that strikes the projectile, undesirably resulting in high impacts and necessitating that the device be capable of withstanding high loads. Pneumatic launchers are known, but they are complicated and inefficient in use of the compressed air. One known pneumatic launcher is opened to deliver pressurized gas into the barrel. It includes a main valve which is relatively slow to open; the opening time approaches or even exceeds the time that the projectile is in the barrel. This is undesirable because it is not very efficient and the exit velocities of projectile are not as high as desired.